Platonic Lovers
by Dame Fortune
Summary: [Complete.][HermioneHarry][Post HBP.SPOILERS] Hermione & Ron are concerned with Harry's search for the horcruxes. Harry seems to be developing feelings for Hermione...Check 1st chapter for translated version information.
1. Friendship

_Alright, not gonna lie to you. Not a huge fan of HG/HP, but this idea bit me in the ass and I just can't get rid of it. So, I have to write it or I'll never write anything else. Which bites. But I think I'm fairly happy with how this chapter went. It gave me the warm friendship fuzzies._

_So, enjoy and leave a review. (Remember, we authors now have the power to see how many people read this and how many review.) I have to admit, I don't like it when the ratio of people who read only and people who R&R is 1000:5. Kinda makes me feel like I'm wasting my time because people refuze to take the time to leave a 5 second review. But whatever, I'll just hunt your lazy asses down. No worries though, ten bucks says I'm way lazier than you. Haha. _

_If you're a Spanish-speaker and would like to read it in Spanish, visit _**-Angel-of-Black-Wings-'**_s profile and check this story out. She's offered to translate it and it's up in her archive. Check it out there and leave a review!!_

**

* * *

**

**Platonic Lovers**

**Chapter I: Friendship.**

Hermione Granger surveyed her thin frame in the mirror. She turned from side to side, carefully scrutinizing the swish of the pale, spring green dress that floated around her calves. She tried to smooth out the wrinkles, but found them too stubborn.

She huffed out a breath as Ginny Weasley walked into the room, her peaches-and-cream skin unnaturally flushed. "That-that _woman_! If today weren't her wedding day, I'd…I'd…well, frankly, I dunno what I'd do, but it would be bad!" She collapsed on the bed, her pale gold dress floating around her like a cloud.

Hermione smiled and sat down beside her friend, making sure to seat herself carefully, so as not to do more harm to her dress or Ginny's. Though she harboured no love for Phlegm-as Ginny so tenderly dubbed Fleur Delacour- Hermione had to admire the Frenchwoman's eye for colour. The pale gold brought out the amber flecks in Ginny's chocolate eyes and didn't clash with the violent red of her hair. She patted Ginny's hand gently, "Just think, after today, she'll be gone."

Ginny groaned, "That doesn't help. She'll be back for Christmas!"

Hermione worried her lip and found she didn't have a reply for that. Instead, she laughed.

Ginny looked disgruntled as she stood up and smoothed down her silk dress. "It's bad enough that feel like a damn bird in this dress and that I have to _be _in the wedding. Do I have to deal with her for the rest of my life?"

Hermione stood up as well. She ran a hand over her hair carefully, which she's tied back and up with a few pale green ribbons. "I'm afraid so." She replied.

Ginny grunted and frowned.

"Oh, _that_ was ladylike," Her brother, Ron Weasley told her as he and Harry Potter walked into the room, both sporting pressed black pants and plain white shirts. Ron's tie was tied efficiently, no doubt due to Mrs Weasley's aid. Harry's tie, however, still hung around his neck, seemingly untouched and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows leaving his tanned forearms exposed.

Hermione shook her head and beckoned him to her. He moved to her slowly, looking sheepish. "I tried to tie it, but it didn't work! And I can't use magic yet, like you and Ron!" His voice sounded slightly strained.

Hermione and Ron laughed at him, though Hermione's eyes were thoughtful. Ginny seemed to be in her own world.

Hermione, who made quick work of knotting the tie, noticed the mild tension between Harry and Ginny. Though both were friendly to each other, it seemed strained and awkward. She'd noticed that when they could avoid contact, they did.

The four suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs and scurried across the room onto beds, pretending to be deeply involved in conversation.

Fleur appeared at the doorway, breath-taking in the simple flowing, white silk that collected just under her breasts and fell in straight lines to the floor. Her long, silvery blonde hair was half pulled back and a stunning goblin made tiara held a filmy veil in place. The look was elegant but simple. Fleur made it look stunning.

Ron seemed to have swallowed his tongue. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry hid a smile. Ginny was determinedly looking anywhere but at Fleur, hoping she'd go away.

"Geeny, I was wondering eef you would come downstairs now. Thee wedding will be starting soon and Gabrielle is anxious to talk to someone other than thee adults." She twisted her engagement ring restlessly. "I will see you all soon!" She smiled brilliantly and Ron made a choking sound and started to turn purple.

Ginny sighed, but she nodded. She followed Fleur downstairs, with a backwards glance of disdain at her brother who was now gasping for air as Harry slapped him on the back roughly.

Hermione shook her head, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Eventually Ron began to breathe normally and the trio settled together on Hermione's bed.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. It was the type of silence that only close friends can accomplish, not needing to say anything to understand each other. Hermione and Ron exchanged meaningful looks before Hermione finally ventured into a conversation as she wrapped herself up in her blanket.

"We still need to go to the Dursley's, right? School starts on September 1st…if Hogwarts opens that is… But the wedding hype with be over by Friday at the latest. That gives us two days to pack and such." She looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry nodded, "Are you guys sure you want to come with me? You should probably go back to school… if it opens." A sharp pang slashed across his chest as he thought of Hogwarts without Dumbledore. He composed his features before Ron or Hermione could notice.

Hermione made an exasperated sound, "You haven't asked anything else for the last two weeks. Stop asking!" She opened the blanket to either boy when she saw Ron give a faint shudder.

"Yeah, mate," Ron nodded at Harry, and scooted under the blanket. "We're your friends, like we said; we're not letting you do this alone. Better get used to it."

Moving into the warm cocoon Hermione had made, Harry smiled broadly. He was glad that they supported him. He didn't think they should be going on these dangerous excursions with him, but he had the next few days to convince them to go back to school.

Her arm rested on his shoulder as she pushed the blanket in front of his chest and a small quiver went down his spine as her fingers brushed the sensitive skin of his neck. He tried to ignore it.

She smiled kindly at him and moved closer, mistaking his shudder for temperature, "If you were cold, you should have said something earlier." She admonished him gently and rubbed her hand along his back in an effort to warm him.

He gave a lopsided grin, but his mind was elsewhere. What had that been that little shock? He hadn't felt like that since he'd first realized he'd fancied Ginny. He snickered to himself. Him fancy one of his best friends? Not likely. He pushed the thought away.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione! Get down here!" Mrs Weasley's voice drifted up the flights of stairs to the trio. They all reluctantly climbed off the bed and descended the stairs for the wedding.

* * *

Evening had fallen and the yard was lit by hundreds of floating candles that littered the edge of the yard. Night's seductive scents mingled with Mrs Weasley's garden of wildflowers. Laughter, conversation and music were light and pleasant. 

People danced on a small dance floor that Mr Wesley had conjured up. It was situated near the farthest edge of the yard, where the candlelight was muted. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at one of the many tables occupied by loud friends and family of the new husband and wife.

Harry caught Tonks' eye across the yard where she and Lupin swayed to the music. She winked at him and he smiled broadly, gently nudging Hermione in the ribs. "Look," he whispered.

She looked up from her conversation with Ron and her face melted into a soft smile. "Awe, that's so cute!" She said girlishly.

Fred and George were dancing haphazardly around the floor in wild, jerky movements that didn't match the music at all. There was plenty of laughter at their spasms. Ron looked embarrassed while Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Ronald, dance with your mother! Your father's dancing with Ginny and I'm lonely." Mrs Weasley bounced into sight, her cheeks rosy. She grabbed his hand and hauled him over to the dance floor.

"Mom! I can't dance! Don't make me do this!" Ron whined.

Mrs Weasley ignored him.

Harry and Hermione laughed together. They watched the dancers for a moment before Harry looked at her nervously, "You…er…wanna dance?"

Hermione looked shocked but recovered quickly, "As long as you promise to leave my feet alone!"

Harry laughed, "Deal." He held out his hand and they walked to the dance floor together. He spun her out dramatically before pulling her closely when the music changed.

Hermione rested her head and his shoulder, her hand rested on his other. His hand held hers tightly. He guided the dance with his other hand placed lightly on her lower back. It was a comfortable dance.

"Are you sure you want to come with me to do this, Hermione? Aren't you afraid? It's Voldemort!" He looked down at her face, only to find her eyes smouldering in anger.

"Harry, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm more scared that I'm going to lose someone I love, so just shut it and accept that Ron and I are coming with you."

Harry inwardly sighed. No such luck with changing her mind yet.

George and Fred started to do "the robot" behind them. Mrs Weasley and Ron, Mr Weasley and Ginny, Bill and Fleur moved closer to them on the floor. Little Gabrielle came up to the edge of the dance floor and said, "Everybody smile!" She held up a wizard camera and quickly took the picture.

Harry could imagine just how that picture would turn out. Perfect. He was so glad of his friendships with all these people. They meant so much. This was why he would stop at nothing until he killed Voldermort. For friendship.

* * *

_The ending was a little weak. But I've written this chapter in 15 ways. Not even kidding you. During the wedding, before the wedding, after the wedding, on a random day rainy day, on a random sunny day,at Hogwarts where all three went back, at Hogwarts where only Hermione and Ron went back and they talk to Harry thru the fire, where the three of them were fighting in the beginning, to where they were at the Dursleys...none of it worked. I wrote out 4 pages for each other those ideas, plus others I didn't mention. So, this is what you get and personally, I think this one was my favourite._

_So please, after all the work that I've done, the least you could do is review. Think about that. 15x4 60. So TECHNICALLY, that's 60 pages of ONE chapter. So I'm thinking relatively 30 000 words in those 60 pages. This is all just general math, but think about all that work! C'mon just a 10 word review that said you liked it or hated it would make me smile. Prolly more so if you liked it._


	2. More than Friends?

_Wow, so this chapterdidn't turn out the way I wanted it to.It took me so long, as you'll all have noticed (haha, whoops, sorry.) and I'm still not completely satisfied. I didn't quite get all their emotions and thoughts in, the way I wanted it to. But I guess I hit the tip of the iceberg... and that'll have to be enough. Hermione's somewhat OOC in this chapter, don't really care, deal with it._

_I'm afraid we authors are no longer allowed to give individual attention to our reviewers, so I'm sorry, but I can't give any shout-outs or thank-yous, other than the general thanks for R&Ring. If you want me to acknowledge your review, please leave your e-mail address if your anonymous or leave a little note in your signed reviews. Otherwise, I won't bother, but please know each and every review is appreciated greatly. _

_And for those of you who were concerned about reading this with the horcrux deal: DON'T BE, because I know I couldn't do it justice, so I've found a way to not bother. And if you don't liek stories without plots- you may or may not want to keep reading. I don't think this will have too much of a plot, so bite me. But the ending has a rather GORGEOUS TWIST. Or at least, I think so. Hehe._

_Enjoy._**

* * *

Platonic Lovers**

Chapter II: More than Friends?

He'd spent the last few weeks trying to sway Hermione and Ron from coming with him. Thus far, he'd been unsuccessful and he was supposed to be leaving in a few days. What was he going to do?

He sat there in the bedroom he shared with Fred, George, and Ron, staring out the window at nothing. It was too dark to see the yard around the house, but he was too worried to sleep. He looked across the room, finally, at his best friend and the twins.

A realization occurred to him and it had him hopping out of bed as quietly as possible. Quickly and efficiently, he began spelling his belongings into his trunk. He was grateful, as he gathered Hedwig's cage where she slept peacefully, that she had come back from her hunt early that evening. He dressed quickly and threw a cloak over his shoulders.

Levitating it, he tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs, careful to avoid the stairs that creaked. He was glad his birthday had come and gone now, so he could legally use magic anytime he wanted. Moving down these stairs lugging a heavy trunk would have been difficult, to say the least.

He slipped into the kitchen, intent on the back door so he could leave and flag down the Knight Bus. He was just sliding the door open when the lights turned on. He spun around quickly and met Hermione's eyes.

She was dishevelled from sleep- long, bushy hair in every direction, dark eyed heavy lidded with sleep and she seemed to be swaying slightly in her wrinkled pyjamas. "Harry?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She was clearly confused.

Harry fidgeted under her scrutinizing stare. As he struggled to come up with something to say, he watched her eyes sharpen when she saw the trunk and his cloak over his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, smoothing out her hair quickly. "You were planning on leaving without Ron and I, weren't you?" She accused before he could reply. "How could you do that, Harry?"

Harry was torn between embarrassment and anger. He hadn't asked anyone to come with him, why did they keep demanding that he need company? He looked closely at Hermione's expression held both hurt and anger. She was actually hurt that he was leaving without her. He didn't know what to do; she continued to stare at him. He fidgeted a bit more. "I just don't think this is a good idea, Hermione. You and Ron shouldn't get mixed up in this…"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped. "Just stop it! Ron and I are not letting you do this alone! You keep thinking that you have to be some big hero and do this alone, but no one is going to think any less of you if we're there with you, you stupid….stupid…git!" She snarled and stamped her foot on the ground. The glasses shook.

Harry stared at her.

She stalked up to him and Harry was afraid she might kick him. She stood on her toes and stared straight into his eyes, "You are not weak if you have support, Harry," she said quietly, "do not think that you are, because you're not. You can't do everything alone."

Harry looked away, suddenly very shy. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." He replied just as quietly. His heart was beating unnaturally fast; he wondered if she could hear it.

"Nothing will." She tried to assure him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't want Harry to worry about her. She rested her hand on his chest and was surprised to find his heartbeat was just as erratic as hers. What was going on? This was _Harry_. Staid, best friend Harry.

Their glances locked at lightning speed when he looked back at her, "That's a lie, Hermione. There's a war going on. Anything could happen. I just… what if I'm not strong enough to protect you?" His voice became very soft and Hermione struggled to control the urge to brush her fingers along his cheekbone.

"I'm strong enough to protect myself, thank you." She said primly, rolling back onto her heels, deciding to ignore whatever it was that was going on. She didn't like it. "And we're coming with you, so stop trying to convince us otherwise or I might hex you into next year. But, could we please leave in the morning? It's not fair to leave in the dead of night."

Harry sighed and knew he'd lost, so he nodded.

"I came down for a glass of water, and it's lucky I did," Hermione said, briskly moving to the cabinets to get a glass, needing to put distance between herself and him. Her heartbeat still hadn't returned to normal. "Want one?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

They settled at the table and drank their water in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

It was the middle of August now. It was hot and humid. The hair stuck to the back of Hermione's neck and she kept pushing it aside irritably. Why hadn't they taken a car? Whose brilliant idea had it been to _walk_ in this hideous heat? She bit her lip in annoyance when she realized the mistake had been hers. 

She looked to the two men on either side of her. They couldn't be more physically opposite. Ron Weasley, to her left, was a lanky, tall redhead. Millions of freckles dotted across his face, over his long nose and on what was visible of his arms. He slumped his thin shoulders as they walked together, trying to draw little attention to himself. His blue eyes were unfocused and heavy-lidded as his listened half-heartedly to the conversation between Harry and Hermione, who murmured lazily in the hot, oppressive weather. He yawned widely, clearly still tired from lack of sleep, though it was well into the afternoon.

Harry Potter was a tall, built man, with striking emerald eyes. Eyes, he'd far too often heard, that had once been his mother's. He was shorter than Ron, but had better proportions. The lightning bolt scar, that let everyone in the wizarding world recognize him, was hidden under his thick, untidy hair and he kept nervously pressing down the raven tresses to cover it. Harry's back was straight and his gait was long, but crooked. He kept bumping into Hermione.

Hermione couldn't think of two men more different, but still so similar. She linked her arms through theirs and moved along quickly. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Privet Drive as possible.

"Why can't we just Apparate?" Ron whined.

"Because," Hermione reminded him, exasperated, "you haven't taken your second test, and Harry hasn't even taken it for the first time yet. So, _technically, _I'm the only one who can do it legally."

"Can't we do Side-Along Apparition?" Ron whined.

"No." Hermione didn't want to admit it made her more than a little nervous.

"But-"

"Ron, just drop it, alright? We can walk. It's just a bit further." Harry was no keener on Apparating than Hermione appeared to be. He hated that pull in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, fine." Rom grumbled and remained silent.

"Hey, kids! What do you think of this unseasonal heat wave?" A small man with thinning brown hair and a substantial gut that his tweed sports coat couldn't quite cover waddled over to them, a small tape recorder clenched in his sausage-like fingers.

Ron regarded him for a moment, "How can it be unseasonal? It's summer, it's hot." He pointed out sarcastically. It was obvious that he was annoyed and hot.

The man looked at the redhead for a full moment before pointedly turning to Hermione and Harry, clearly trying to act like Ron didn't exist. "Well, kids? Want to have your picture in the paper?" He put away his tape recorder away and pulled out an expensive looking Muggle camera. He gestured with it in what was, without a doubt, supposed to be, an enticing manner. "Name's Royce Jones, by the by. I'm a reporter."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. Stating the obvious much? This man was an idiot as far as she was concerned. She looked helplessly at Harry. _What do we do?_ She mouthed to him.

He shrugged.

She looked to Ron, who shrugged as well.

"Here! Now! Stand all together now! That's it…" Royce pushed and prodded until Ron and Harry stood on either side of Hermione. They stumbled around into each other until the reporter took a quick picture.

"Thanks, kids. This'll be great. Make it to the third page or so; I've got a nice spread so far. Snapping pictures of every age in this heat wave. Ain't easy to handle, eh?"

Harry widened his eyes to Hermione and Ron, evidently incredibly annoyed. Was this guy an idiot?

Royce waddled away after that, intent now on a bunch of screaming and giggling infants playing in the sprinkler across the street.

"…That's got to the be the oddest thing I've ever encountered, and I'm a wizard!" Ron exclaimed, ruffling hair,

Hermione was forced to agree.

* * *

Later that evening, the trio sat aboard the Knight Bus. They'd long since left Surrey, but it was a long trip back to London. The visit with Harry's relatives had gone as well as could be expected, with nothing interesting occurring, they'd gone and left in short order. They sat on one of their three rented beds, talking softly to one another about trivial things. They'd learned their lesson on speaking of the horcruxes when Fred and George had stumbled in on one of their late night conversations in The Burrow's kitchen one night. 

The twins had asked every question they could both think of and every time they were denied the answers they wanted. Harry looked around cautiously, a habit he'd picked up over the years and now did with out thinking. As he listened to Hermione and Ron bicker over house elves, he got lost in his thoughts.

Fred and George, eager to square their debt with Harry, had offered to rent the trio a flat once they learned they planned on spending the summer "fixing things", as Harry had put it, when they'd announced that they weren't finishing their summer at The Burrow.

No one knew what was to become of Hogwarts, but the Weasleys carried on like it was going to open again. Harry wasn't sure he could handle that, so he'd jumped at the offer of a flat. He didn't care that he no longer got anything free from the twins' shop.

Mrs Weasley had objected forcefully, but her husband wearily pointed out that now all three had come of age, and there was _technically _nothing that could be done of it. Molly had stormed out of the kitchen.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice seemed far away.

"Hm?" He asked, snapping out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, I missed that."

Ron smirked, "Apparently. Hermione was just saying we ought to get some sleep. It's still a while 'til London yet, mate, so I think I'm off. G'night." He moved off the bed and settled into his own.

Hermione yawned and stretched. Harry averted his gaze when her skirt rose higher on her thighs and her lifted shirt exposed her stomach. His breath quickened and he hastened under the covers, feigning incredible sudden fatigue.

"Good night, Harry." She murmured, brushing his hair away from his face.

He mumbled a reply and clamped his eyes shut, forgetting his glasses.

Hermione sighed and settled under her own covers, her fingers tingling. She'd had the overpowering urge to just touch him and she didn't know why. She found herself thinking about him more and more lately, and not in the strictly friendship way, either.

She turned onto her side so she didn't see his bed or him, pounding her pillow roughly. She thrashed her legs under the covers, suddenly feeling very warm and uncomfortable. She thought of the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed and how warm they made her feel. She thought of how his untidy hair flopped over his glasses andhow strong and capable he always looked when he was flying. She thought of how his forehead wrinkled when he was worried and how sexy he was when he concentrated on something too hard, all intense and brooding. Oh God... She was in for a long night…

In the bed next to Hermione, Harry stared at the ceiling of the bus, lost in his own uncomfortable thoughts. He sighed, thinking of her. What was he doing, thinking of her now? It wasn't right. Ron fancied her, Harry wasn't supposed to. That would create chaos he didn't need.

Harry had broken it off with Ginny only two months ago, claiming he didn't want her to get hurt, which she most certainly would have. Even if Hermione fancied him back, which she didn't, she'd get hurt more than Ginny would, being Muggle born. He could never do that to her. Having feelings for Hermione was not a good way to start this mission to destroy Voldemort… He'd just have to ignore them and hope they went away.

But what if she was willing to give a relationship a go? She knew, more than Ginny did, what he was in for. She'd been with him on more of his adventures than Ginny was. And he knew Hermione better. Hermione knew him better.

But Ginny would feel betrayed. It was still awkward. He didn't want to get in the middle of Hermione and Ginny's friendship. That wouldn't be right…And Ron. Oh! Ron! Ron liked Hermione first. Harry couldn't step in there…

What was he going to do?

* * *

_Hmm. So there you go. FOrm your own conclusions of this chapter. Not one of the best things I've ever written but at elast it didn't take me 15 tries this time... Maybe I should have? Haha, either way, leave a review and I'll try to have a new chapter out soon. (Possibly with romance?) Ooooh. Stay tuned to find out!_

_R&R, my lovelies. _


	3. Definately more than Friends

_So sorry it took so long to get this out. I think the story's almost done, so I'm trying to make sure I tie everything up nicely. It's hard to keep writing this story actually because I knowe how I'm going to end it so there's always a crucial detail to put into each chapter and it's getting more and more difficult to come up with ways. )_

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. This was pretty fun to write because as an author, I draw from my own experiences and tweak them so they're different but the characters still need depth. Mostly, they lack depth in this chapter, but whatever, it was a silly chapter. This story, in fact is silly. I don't want any other plot in here. I want the simple romance, the confusion, the happiness, everything that comes with falling in love with your best friend when someone else feels the same way about that one person, y'know? Well, maybe you don't but in any case I hope this is still enjoyable. Thanks to everyone who's R&R'ed! Keep it up, I heart it!_

_A special thanks to **Dreamer22**, who suggested I do some Ron POV. I hope there's enough in here to make you happy, but since he's not the main focus of this, he only gets a litte. Anyway, read and enjoy.

* * *

_

* * *

**Platonic Lovers**

**Chapter III: Definately more than Friends.**

Hermione bustled around the kitchen humming to herself, loudly and off key. She had chocolate streaks on her cheeks and arms, and flour dotted her nose and eyelashes. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back messily into a ponytail and curly tendrils escaped with every little movement.

She was baking- or at least attempting to. So far, she'd thrown out three batches, but that was only because Ron kept sneaking in a stealing a key ingredient and replacing it with something disgusting. She'd put a lock on the kitchen door and she could hear Harry and Ron yell at each other over wizarding chess. Every so often it would go quiet and then one of them would bang on the door, demanding sweets. She ignored them.

She was pulling out a fresh batch of chocolate chips that smelled quite good, if she did say so herself, when a gentle knock came at the locked door. Surprised, she set the hot tray on the oven and opened the door. Harry stood there, leaning negligently against the wall, his hair dishevelled. It was obvious by his tousled appearance that he hadn't won too many games and had taken it out on his hair. Hermione had the uncontrollable urge to run her fingers through it and felt her face redden at the thought.

Harry looked momentarily concerned, "You ok, Hermione? You don't look so good…" He rested a hand against her cheek briefly. "You feel warm. Are you ill?"

Hermione attempted a wobbly smile and felt her face grow hotter still. "No," she mumbled averting her gaze and stepping back quickly, "No, of course not." She repeated. "I've been in the kitchen all afternoon. And I think I have it!" She said excitedly. Her eyes danced with triumph and Harry felt his stomach drop through his feet.

_Damn, damn and double damn! _He thought, _this is Hermione. You don't think these things about Hermione. _But there was no denying how alluring her cotton lounge pants stretched across her butt or the way her tank top stretched taut across her breasts and stomach were as she stretched to get a plate. Harry quickly averted his gaze.

She started to scoop cookies off the sheet onto a large plate. She slipped and her hand connected with the hot cookie sheet. She yelped and leapt back, clutching her left hand which sported bright white and red burn blisters.

Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to examine her burned knuckles. His breath tickled her ear and she sniffled piteously, trying to hold back the tears that had sprung on contact. She wasn't going to cry about something like this, it had just surprised her. And hurt like hell.

Harry pulled out his wand and healed them quickly and Hermione turned to thank him. Their noses were nearly touching and Hermione felt her breath tremble out and all conscious thought slipped from her mind. Harry's arms tightened around her waist and Hermione slid her arms up onto his shoulders. He lowered his head and his black hair flopped over her forehead and she brushed it away as she rose onto her toes.

"Hermione? You ok in there?" Ron came into the kitchen. "I heard you scream. Did-" He broke off when he saw his two friends in their current position. He looked from one to the other in confusion.

Harry stepped away and coughed awkwardly.

Hermione flushed a gain and felt a keen sense of disappointment. She tried to squash it, but she couldn't deny how badly she had wanted Harry to kiss her. "Yeah…I-I-I'm fine. Just burned myself, but Harry healed me. It's fine. See?" She wiggled her fingers in front of Ron's face.

He examined them and grinned at her.

"So, you want some cookies?" She asked, trying to change the subject and look innocent while doing so.

Ron's face lit up. "You bet!"

She handed him the plate, "Be careful, they're hot."

He nodded and ambled out of the kitchen, the plate clutched tightly in his hand. What had he just walked in on? Harry and Hermione? No, it couldn't be. Harry knew how much Ron cared about Hermione _that _way. Ron was just shy and wasn't sure how to make his move yet. Harry wouldn't step in there… would he? No, of course not.

And Hermione was sure to fall for Ron once he started to show his true feelings, right? She couldn't just not feel anything when he felt so much, right? Ron shook his head and settled on the couch, taking a big bite of cookie.

He chewed slowly. It wasn't bad he decided, for a first try…. Or… six.. Or whatever batch number this was. He smiled to himself. His mom could help Hermione cook when they started going out and he could have great meals all the time…

Now, Hermione would consider that chauvinistic. Ron considered it survival.

Later that night, Hermione padded out of her room, wide awake. She passed the bathroom and heard the water running and saw the light on under the closed door. Fearing it was Ron and wanting to avoid any weird confrontation because she was only in a tank top and boy cut underwear, she tiptoed silently passed it and down into the kitchen. Her slippers made scuffing sounds as she dragged her feet. She'd been staring at her clock for over three hours now and still she felt no sleepy cobwebs start to form. She was wide awake and annoyed because of it.

She poured a tall glass of ice cold milk and sat at the table, staring out the window. She sipped at it, but realized that she hadn't really wanted it. She traced the little etchings in the side of the ornate glass and stared at the white liquid inside.

"Can't sleep either?"

Harry's voice startled her and her muffled scream and the sloshing of her milk over the rim of the glass sounded like gunshots in the quiet flat. She composed herself and sent a half-smile. "No. Did I wake you? It's nearly 5. I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head and sat at the table next to her, "You didn't wake me. I've been awake since midnight." His hair was more untidy than ever and his glasses were slightly askew on the bridge of his nose. His eyes focused over her shoulder out the window and Hermione turned in her chair to follow his gaze. She saw nothing.

"What are you looking at?" She asked softly, her eyes on her milk.

"Just the sky."

"Oh."

A few moments of silence followed as they sipped their milk, both lost deep in their own thoughts. The house was silent save for their soft breathing. Restlessly, Harry turned to her, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She turned to him expectantly.

"Do you… think coming with me is a good idea? You could be a great witch and fighting Voldermort is dangerous. I don't even know where to begin looking for the horcruxes and Ron… Oh, I dunno." He buried his hands in his hair.

"Harry, I won't get a chance to be a great witch if I don't come with you to help you! Why don't you see that? Ron and I _want_ to come with you. You can't do this alone."

He sighed and stood up, setting his glass into the sink. "I know. I know!" He walked over to her and lifted her face so she was looking for him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the reason he'd awoken. He'd had a dream about her, bleeding and sobbing in a dark, dank corner somewhere cold. She'd been shaking and begging. He'd woken up, drenched in a cold sweat, shaken up and frightened to his very core.

He'd been washing his face in the bathroom when he'd heard her move past the bathroom. Despite how silent Hermione thought she was being, she'd never quite mastered it. Even after their excursions at Hogwarts she still had difficulty.

His head felt fuzzy and his skin tingled where her warm breath tickled his palm. Her eyes fluttered shut and she pressed her face into his hand. He made her feel safe. Even in these dangerous times, if they only this moment, then she'd take it.

He seemed to have forgotten what he wanted to say. Instead he bent over, brushing the hair from the side of her face. Their lips melted together as she rose up to meet him.

An electric shock flew through her body from her head to the tips of her toes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the chair until she had to stand on her tip toes to hold the kiss. She fisted her hands in his hair and felt the gooseflesh spread on her large area of exposed skin.

Harry couldn't stop rubbing her back. She was trembling, was she cold? He'd realized as he'd stared down at her before that she'd been wearing very little clothing. He loved the feel of her body pressed tightly against his and didn't want this moment to end.

"Hey, you guys! What's going on in there?"

At the sound of their flat-mate's voice, they jumped apart quickly. Hermione felt flushed and she couldn't make herself meet Harry's eyes. God how she'd wanted that kiss.

Ron came into view in the living room. He, too, had apparently woken up. It seemed it had been a bad night's sleep for all of them.

Harry cleared his throat and couldn't look at Hermione. If he did, he was afraid he might pull her from the room and continue that kiss. But he couldn't. He'd overstepped his bounds. He knew how Ron felt and he'd betrayed that… But Ron hadn't made his move yet so… Harry was stuck.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in the kitchen a few hours later, eating a breakfast that consisted of cold cereal and toast and marmalade. They laughed together and talked like old friends do. It was comfortable, but the underlying tension between Harry and Hermione was palpable. Ron wasn't sure what to think.

But the three of them ignored it and breakfast was peaceful. They began to discuss horcruxes and the conversation began to get heavy.

"Wait, wait wait!" Hermione said all of a sudden. "Before this gets too grave, I want a picture of the three of us. We haven't had one since the wedding and that was weeks ago. _Accio _camera!"

Her Muggle disposable camera zoomed from her bedroom and into her hands. Using magic she floated it to the perfect angle, where the early morning sun fell across their wooden table and the three of them flatteringly. "Smile!" She commanded brightly.

The flash snapped and Ron complained of seeing blinking cubes. "Damn Muggle cameras! Their flashes are so much worse than wizarding ones!"

"Oh, don't whine!" Hermione said flippantly, fetching the orange juice from the fridge. She filled Harry's glass and handed it to him and gestured for Ron's.

He grumbled to her but handed her his glass.

"Now, would you two stop stalling and let's talk about these horcruxes!" Hermione said primly, seating herself gracefully in her chair.

"Oh, I like that!" Ron laughed. "_You_ changed the subject not me or Harry, right, mate?"

Harry pretended to nod sombrely, "Yes, yes you did, Hermione. You know what that means…"

Hermione's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!" But just in case, she stood up and started to back away, her arms outstretched.

Ron grinned devilishly. "Oh how little you know, my dear sweet Hermione!" And he jumped for her.

She screamed and took off running around the flat, laughing jubilantly.

"Cut her off, Harry! At the stairs!"

"They're not stairs! There are three! That doesn't make them stairs!" he shouted back but headed in that direction nonetheless.

"Then what are they?" Ron asked conversationally as they backed Hermione into a corner. She saw the situation as hopeless and gave in to the inevitable.

"I dunno but they're not stairs." He grabbed Hermione around the waist and tossed her unceremoniously over his shoulder and carried her toward the bathroom. She screamed and pounded on his back all the while glaring at Ron who smiled serenely at her and even gave a little Queen wave now and again.

Harry dumped her in the tub and Ron turned on the shower. "That's for making us lose track of the conversation." He said.

She sputtered under the water and felt her hair mat together. "Oh, I'm going to get you both for this." She promised.

"No…no, I don't think you will." Ron laughed at her.

Her grin could be described as wolfish as she splashed a bunch of water at her laughing friends. The laughter was cut short abruptly when they received the blow.

"That wasn't funny!" Ron complained good naturedly.

"I beg to differ!" Hermione said haughtily and sent another splash.

"WATER FIGHT!"

* * *

_Yeah, I know, weak ending, but I'm tired of this chapter now. It got boring and I coudln't move ahead to the next scene yet. Don't expect the next chapter for about 2 weeks because it's probably going to be long and it's going to be difficult to write. Sorry that it took so long for this one. School started up and Grade 12's a bitch._


	4. Lovers

Well, this took a while to write and I don't particularly like this chapter. It was a lot harder to write than I anticipated. I didn't enjoy writing it past the first scene. So...ha. oh well. One chapter left after this and it's going to be my favourite one! I'm excited. Anyway, please read and review. It's almost 3000 words so I expect a frikkin review. Hahha.

* * *

**Platonic Lovers**

**Chapter IV: Lovers**

Months later, Hermione tiptoed across the flat and gently pushed open Harry's door. She padded across the floor in her pyjamas again and settled on the edge of Harry's bed. She looked down at him fondly, brushing away strands of wavy black hair. She'd been after him for weeks to get it cut; it was standing up in awkward places more than normal.

"Harry?" She whispered placing a hand gently on his shoulder, then stopped short. She wondered why people always spoke softly when they _wanted _to wake someone up. "Harry." She said louder, shaking him gently. She wanted to wake him up, not terrify him.

"Hmm?" His eyes fluttered open and focused on Hermione. He was the only person that Hermione knew of, who could be woken up and know exactly what was going on in five seconds. He drew her body toward himself and under the covers. Her skin had chilled from the trek from her room to his and the heat of his body was welcome to her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He murmured into her hair.

She giggled quietly, "Sure did."

That's what had started this. Weeks before she, Harry and Ron had gone to a movie together in the Muggle theatre and Hermione had spent most of the movie with her eyes covered. She'd wanted to hold Harry's hand or curl into his side, but Ron was right there and they hadn't exactly told him about their relationship. So instead, she'd suffered through the movie and then snuck into Harry's room later that night so she didn't have to sleep alone and suffer the nightmares.

She'd gotten up and gone back to her room before Ron had gotten up and for every subsequent night she'd snuck over to Harry's room, she'd done the same thing, but tonight was different. Ron wasn't at the flat tonight. He'd gone home for a few to visit with his family. Hermione and Harry had opted to stay back in London and do more research on the horcruxes. So far, the three of them had found and destroyed all but one of the horcruzes with various people's help. McGonagall, Bill Weasley, Flitwick, Remus, and Hagrid. Hermione had a number of scars on her ankles from some of the work they'd done and she preferred not to think about it. It was horrifying and each time it seemed to get more difficult. There were only two left but Voldermort seemed to be getting more bold so they needed to hurry up.

"Well, you can come to me anytime you have a bad dream." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered and looked up at him and smiled shyly. She sighed and decided it was time to ask Harry the question that had been a heavy weight on her mind for days. "Harry…When are we going to tell Ron about us? It's been three months now…I feel horrible not telling him. We're his best friends. We can't keep this a secret. It's wrong. I can't even look him in the eye."

Harry held her tighter. "I know. I was going to tell him before he left… He gets home tomorrow. We'll sit him down tomorrow and tell him. Hopefully, he takes it okay."

Hermione nodded, but she knew both her and Harry were thinking the same thing. Ron was going to see this as a betrayal. It was going to take a lot to get through him. She settled comfortably against Harry and listened to his heartbeat. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

He tightened his arms around her and started to drift off into sleep. She smiled into his chest and let sleep take her as well.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hermione and Harry sat up in bed quickly and came face to face with a purple faced Ronald Weasley. Hermione unconsciously shifted toward Harry and he protectively put his arm in front of her.

"Ron…" She said softly. She didn't know what to say. She'd hoped they'd have been up by now and ready to talk to him on equal ground. Lying in Harry's bed with Harry only wearing his boxers and her with her messed up hair and dishevelled pyjamas was not her idea of good conversation attire. She shifted uncomfortably when she Ron completely ignored her and seemed to be trying to stare holes through Harry's head.

Harry slowly put on his glasses and regarded his best friend carefully. He wasn't ashamed of what he and Hermione had but, he hadn't wanted to hurt his best friend. Was what he did wrong?

"You bloody bastard!" Ron exploded suddenly. "How could you, Harry? You _knew_! You _knew_!" He stormed out of the room.

Harry jumped out and followed him. Hermione sat on the bed and stared out the window. She didn't know what to do. She didn't like hurting Ron, but she loved being with Harry. He made her feel special, beautiful. No one had ever done that for her. Not even Viktor.

She decided to go have a shower as the boys talked. There was nothing she could do right now. This was between them, since Ron apparently had no grudge with Hermione. It was just Harry. Why? She was a part of this, too.

She sighed and stood up. What was she going to do?

While Hermione worried in the shower, Harry cornered Ron in the kitchen. He was mildly embarrassed that he was still in his boxers, but he wasn't giving Ron the chance to escape while he put on pants.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry you had to find out this way…"

Ron stared out the kitchen window and it was long time before he turned to Harry. "You knew how much I liked her, Harry. We could have had a shot, but then the Wonder Boy had to step in and take everything! Just like you always do! In fourth, you were in the Triwizard Tournament! You got Quidditch Captain! You always get the glory! And now you get the girl."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't _asked _for any of that so it always made him angry when Ron's jealousy got the better of him because those were things Harry couldn't control, except for Hermione. He loved being with her. And he wasn't going to give her up because Ron was unhappy. Ron had to see that Harry loved both of them as friends and didn't want to lose anyone, but… he supposed… if… Oh he was confused.

"What do you want me to do, Ron?" Harry demanded angrily. "Should I give Hermione up? Do you want that?"

Ron hesitated. "I don't know." He replied honestly. "I just need to think." He said and left the kitchen. Harry sat down at the kitchen table and felt miserable.

Ron met Hermione in the hallway. She looked at him nervously and shifted her weight and clutched the towel tighter around her body anxiously. "Ron…I'm sorry. This wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I still love you, though. We're best friends. I don't want to hurt you." She drew in a breath and waited nervously for him to say something.

He looked at her for a long moment, as if searching her face for any trace of a lie. "Does he make you happy?" He finally demanded.

She nodded, "Very."

Ron sighed and nodded wearily. "I figured. He's a lucky guy." He gave Hermione a one-armed hug. What else was he going to do? He was angry and he was hurt, but if they made each other happy… What else could he do? Nothing, unless he wanted to be a royal ass. "But if either of you hurt each other, I'm going to have to hex one of you."

Hermione grinned, "Deal."

He watched her walk into her room and leaned heavily against a wall. That was that, he supposed. He'd had his heart crushed and repaired in less than half an hour. It was amazing, but now it didn't seem like it hurt as much as he'd first thought. He rubbed his palm against his chest and wondered if he liked her as much as he'd first thought.

He decided he'd better go back down and talk to Harry. No use letting your best friend think you hated him when you weren't sure how you felt anymore.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in the living room in a comfortable chair curled up, reading a book. She looked up when Ron walked in all spiffed up. She whistled low and grinned, "Well, where are we off to tonight?" 

"Going to Diagon Alley to have a couple drinks with my brothers. Business is booming and I figure they owe me. Got them out of a spot of trouble with Mum this past week." He grinned, but it drooped quickly. "Shame they never opened Hogwarts back up."

Hermione felt saddened and nodded. "Well, maybe we should get some of the Gryffindors up here for a get-together, just to keep in touch then. What do you think? We could soundproof the flat, make it bigger to accommodate all the people. It's not like we can get in trouble anymore for using magic."

"Hermione! That's positively devilish of you, but an excellent idea." Ron grinned. "Well, I'm off and I'll tell Fred and George to invite people as they see them. What day do you think?"

"This weekend. People can't have too much to do. It's not like it's super safe to go outside, right? So, if they apparate… we could have any here in seconds." Hermione said logically. She really wanted to see the old faces.

"Right, well, I'll tell them. I'll see you later, then, Hermione."

She nodded and settled back into her book as Ron left. Harry walked into the room and settled on the arm of her chair. He kissed her forehead and asked, "Did I hear something about a party?" He asked.

Hermione laughed and set her book down and shifted so he could settle under her and she could sit on his lap. "Yeah, this weekend. Will that work for you?"

"Because of that job I have, I'm pretty booked up," Harry said sarcastically and kissed her neck.

She laughed breathlessly and pushed him back a little, "Well, we just thought that since we haven't seen anyone in five months and since no one's going back to Hogwarts, it'd be nice to see everyone since… we… don't know how much longer anyone has." She swallowed hard. She didn't like thinking that any of her friends could be killed, but it was always a definite possibility.

"Sounds good to me." Harry agreed. "So…have you found anything else out about the last one?"

Hermione nodded, "Sort of. It's hard to say exactly."

Harry nodded and nuzzled her neck. She giggled and tried to pick the book back up. "I want to show you…"

"Show me later…"

"But…mmm… ok." The book slipped from her fingers to the floor and Harry shifted her body closer toward his as his lips sought out hers. He entwined his fingers with hers and held them fast to the arms of the couch.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and three red haired Weasleys stood in front of them. Hermione squawked and fell off Harry's lap onto the floor. She looked up at the grinning Weasley twins and Ron. Harry bent down and helped her back into the chair.

"Hey, there, Harry, Hermione. How's it goin'?" Fred asked, grinning cheekily. "Sorry to drop in so suddenly. We would have come up the Muggle way if we'd known you were _busy._"

George laughed and winked at them and settled in the couch across from them. Ron shifted his weight nervously. He felt a little uncomfortable. Maybe he didn't feel the same away about Hermione anymore, but it was still awkward.

"I thought you were… going to the Hog's Head…" Hermione sent Harry a sideways glance and felt her cheeks redden. "What…?"

"Well there were a few of the kids at the Hog's Head. With You-Know-Who on the lose again, I don't suppose Madame Rosmerta cares if they're _almost _of age. Any excuse to have anyone for business. Anyway, we invited them back here. I don't know who's going to show up, though."

As is summoned, a couple of pops followed Ron's statement and there stood many of their friends from school. Hermione and Harry just stared. Neville and Luna stood in front of them, looking flushed.

"Hey guys," Neville said, smiling and waving awkwardly.

"Neville! Luna!" Hermione jumped up quickly and hugged them both tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

Harry stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "Great to see you guys. How have you been?"

Luna smiled dreamily, "Not so bad and yourselves?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged silly, amorous smiles. "Pretty good." They spoke in unison and laughed softly together.

"You want something to drink? Or cookies? I'm really good at baking now!" Hermione grinned excitedly. She'd been baking like crazy for months now and almost always got the very first batch out of the oven before they burned. She was quite proud.

"I'll have a cookie." Neville said shyly. "Gran almost never lets me out of the house anymore because of You-Know-Who… We visit Mum and Dad once a week, though, so at least we have that…" He smiled sadly and Hermione felt her heart go out to him. Poor Neville. She disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry nodded and gestured to the couch or the chairs so Neville and Luna could sit. Harry noticed when she sat down that she was still wearing those terrible earrings that looked like radishes. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

George and Fred were watching Luna with mild curiosity and kept nudging Ron in the ribs, who kept turning a brighter shade of red each time. He kept glaring at his brothers and shaking his head. Harry tried to hide his grin.

Hermione walked back into the living room and handed Neville a plate of cookies. "I put some tea on." She said and settled herself against Harry, fitting her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Thanks." Neville took a big bite and made a sound of appreciation in his throat. "Dese are really goof." He spit cookie crumbs everywhere and looked embarrassed. Ron laughed.

"Ohh! I wonder if this will be the last time we all see each other, with Voldemort back?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Luna always had the effect when she spoke out awkward things no one wanted to think about. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Out flew a sophisticated looking camera and she quickly snapped a picture of everyone talking together.

Ron groaned, "I think my mouth was open."

"I think my eyes were closed." Fred grinned and clamed his eyes shut hard.

"My tongue was sticking out!" George extended his tongue and touched it to his nose and crossed his eyes.

Hermione giggled.

The picture popped out of the camera and Luna gave it a few good shakes. The picture materilaized and she smiled at it. "Here, you guys can have this one. It's a nice one." She threw it onto the table and lifted the camera again and snapped another picture. "And this one's for me."

Hermione took the picture Luna had set on the table and looked at it. Luna was right; it was a nice picture. No one's eyes were closed, no one's tongue was sticking out and everyone looked happy.

"Look," She held it out to Harry.

He leaned closed to look at it and nuzzled her neck, "You look beautiful."

She felt her face redden and she suddenly felt shy, "That's because you make me happy."

"Aww, that's so cute!" George said and pretended to gag.

They sat together for a long time that night, talking and laughing. They didn't realize their lives would change overnight.

* * *

Oooh, how was that last sentence for you? Something bad's obviously going to happen. But what? Stay tuned! Same great story, same great site. Tee hee. just kidding. But really, check back soon for _The End._


	5. The End

_Ooh, last chapter. 2601 words, so no whining about length. I enjoyed writing this one and I think this is my favourite chapter. If you don't like this ending, don't flame me, I don't really care if you don't like it. So too bad. Ok, that sounds mean, but this is the only way I thought this story could end. If enough people bitch, I might write an alternate ending but I wouldn't count on it being any more than 500 words. ANYWAY! Read, enjoy and review!_**

* * *

**

**Platonic Lovers**

**Chapter V: The End.**

The smoke was thick and hard to see through. It rolled restlessly over fallen bodies and broken souls. People sobbed and laboured for breath, holding bloody wounds and invisible ones. The tainted scent of death floated through the mist and nothing seemed to penetrate its grisly essence.

Screams and cries filled the air. Pitiful sobbing was heard everywhere. Fallen wizards and witches, good and bad alike, struggled to drag in any breath to sustain even a tiny moment of life as they lay dying and ignored in the street. Medical spells were forgotten in the wreckage. Dementors swooped down every so often when they sensed a dying person. Explosions and cries of rage rang out at intervals but The War was nearly over now. There was almost nothing left and neither side was close to victory.

Coughing, gagging, and begging for death, a bloody and broken Hermione Granger dragged her seemingly heavy body across the wreckage. She hadn't seen Harry or Ron or anyone for nearly five days now. Tears she'd thought she'd run out of streamed down her face and terrible images filled her head. Innocence was dead for everyone now. Where was everyone? What if they were gone? What would so do? She wanted to die. She wanted to win. Mostly, she wanted Voldemort to suffer for all of this pain.

She dragged her body up to her knees, shaking and sobbing and praying for strength. She was covered in blood and grime she felt sick. She'd held too many as they died. She'd tried to reassure everyone but she'd long ago lost hope and faith herself. _Lowly hypocrite, _she thought.

She stood on shaking knees and stumbled around, shielding her eyes. She felt disgusted that she no longer looked at the bodies anymore. She couldn't bear the site of seeing the mangled bodies of strangers, loved ones, adults, children…

She thought of her sweet children's faces and she gagged at the thought of their deaths. That and the smell of decaying bodies and hope caused her to collapse to her knees again. Her body shook as she retched, her tears mingling with her stomach contents, which was mostly water. She hadn't eaten anything substantial in days. Last time she'd gotten this sick was when she'd been pregnant the second time. She thought of how happy she and Harry had heard they would be welcoming their second baby into the world. She sobbed into her arms and begged God.

_Let them be safe. Please. Please. Please._

"….'Mione!…. Ione!" The voice was muffled and sounded so far away and faded in and out. It sounded like her name, but no one called her 'Mione. It was the stupidest name in the world. She laid her head on the cracked pavement and waited for the sweet release of sleep. She was roused roughly and she looked into the dirty, sweaty face of Ronald Weasley. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, but she'd never been so happy to see anyone in her life.

"Ron!" She thought she screamed, but her voice failed her after so long of no use and it came out like a muted croak. She threw her arms around him and held on so tightly her arms started to hurt, but she was not letting go.

Tears streamed from Ron's eyes as he held to his body. They held onto to each other for what could have been forever. Neither cared at that moment. "We need to find everyone."

Hermione sniffled and nodded, "Harry! Have you seen him? Is he ok? Oh, God, he needs to be ok." Her breath hitched as she thought of her lover, her husband, the father of her children, dead.

"Snap out of it, Hermione! We'll find him, but you can't fall apart now!" His voice was rough and sharp. It was rare that Ron was ever sharp with anyone anymore. The War had changed everyone.

She knew he was right, though, and she stood up shakily, but without assistance. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and together they moved cautiously through the smog, wands at the ready.

They heard screaming, ferocious feral sounds coming a few hundred feet away. They regarded each other carefully, deciding what to do silently. Hermione thanked God they'd been friends for so long that they barely needed to speak to communicate sometimes. They moved carefully among the debris and it destroyed another bit of Hermione's soul to ignore the fallen bodies. She didn't look to see if she knew any of them. She knew she'd go mad if she saw a familiar face mangled by Voldemort's wickedness.

"I'll kill you, Potter!" Voldemort screamed. "But first I'll kill your Mudblood wife and your filthy, unclean children! Sirius is your son and James is your little girl? They'll die slowly, of course, while you watch and can do nothing." The Dark Lord spoke conversationally now, as if they were discussing the weather and not the lives of Harry's most valuable loved ones. His Death Eaters had scattered during the fight and now many were dead, but they'd taken down as many good wizards and witches as they could.

Hermione tried to leap out at Voldemort but Ron held her fast. She fought wildly, biting, scratching, kicking, and swinging left and right. "Harry!" She croaked out. "Let me go, Ron. He needs me!"

Ron held fast, murmuring apologies. "What about Sirius and James? They need you if Harry dies. They need you." Hermione felt his tears on her skin and she knew he was thinking of his own daughter who'd been killed by Lucius Malfoy. Ron had made sure the bastard had suffered when Ron killed him.

A cold sensation spread through her body very slowly from the pit of her stomach outward. She watched with dread as she watched the man she loved more than life itself stare death in the face. Their struggle had gone unnoticed.

His black hair was everywhere and streaked liberally with dirt and blood and God knew what else. He had a large gouge in his left cheek that bled down; he ignored it. His eyes, his beautiful, loving eyes, were narrowed and filled with hate for the man in front of him. Harry wand was at the ready and so was Voldemort's. They both stood, unwavering, as they seemed to be savouring the moment. Both thought they were guaranteed victory.

Hermione recalled that Harry had been thrilled when they'd found the last horcrux just after James had been born. She was surprised that Voldemort had waited so long, but she realized it must have taken time to recruit every species and every person he could be guaranteed allegiance.

She watched in horror and the two wizards duelled and knew there was nothing she could do. She and Ron watched helplessly as Harry and Voldemort threw one spell and one curse after another.

Hermione squinted through the fog and started to see emerging bodies. Fearing they were Death Eaters, she focused her attention on them, clutching her wand so tightly her knuckles turned white. She nudged Ron and he did the same as she. Neither wanted Harry at anymore of an unfair advantage than he was already at.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded Hermione and she screamed and fell to her knees. She writhed in agony, dropping her wand and digging her nails into her palms until they bled. She blinked back painful tears and searched passed the blinking lights for Harry.

She saw him with his wand pointed at Voldemort, who looked momentarily stunned. She saw a moment of hesitation pass over Harry's face and he searched the growing crowd of injured wizards and witches. His eyes met hers and the hate melted and changed to love.

"I love you." He mouthed. "Forgive me." A tear made a clear path down his cheek.

She smiled softly and mouthed back, "I love you, too."

He nodded to Ron and turned back to Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and a stream of green light was emitted from his wand and hit Voldemort straight in the chest.

Voldemort went flying back into a building and slid to the ground lifelessly. A long, strained silence followed before it finally sunk it that the Dark Lord was dead. It seemed like it shouldn't have been that easy. No one knew of the hunt of the horcruxes and so they knew nothing of the difficulty. A deafening cheer started as people, despite their injuries, clapped and screamed and hugged the stranger beside them. It didn't seem to matter that an Unforgivable Curse had been used. What choice had Harry had?

Hermione fought her way through the throngs of people and launched herself into Harry's arms. She rained kisses over his dirty face and hair. She didn't care. He was okay. He was alive. He was safe, in her arms.

She started to cry again and felt comforted as he rubbed his hand over her hair. People around them searched for loved ones. There would be grief soon, too soon. For now, they would have to be happy to be rid of the Dark Lord. Strangers and family and friends alike hugged each other. Healing spells that had been forgotten before were murmured.

Ron and Harry hugged each other tightly and Hermione threw herself at the both of them again. They trembled together as the smoke started to clear and the bodies of the deceased began to show. Hermione recognized a few of them and bit back a cry.

"A moment of silence for the dead." Harry commanded, holding his wand to his throat to magnify his voice. He felt empty right now. His wife was safe, but what of his children?

People quieted instantly, bowing their heads and folding their hands together with the person next to them. The tears started then and sniffles and sobs were heard as the hundreds of people stood together in remembrance.

A sharp voice interrupted the silence. "Avada Kedavra!" Was the last thing Hermione heard before her world went black.

* * *

Hermione closed the photo album with a snap and looked at her children sitting on either side of her on the couch. They were young still, barely 13 and 11. She'd waited this long to tell them the truth about their father. She hadn't wanted to, but she wasn't sure they'd be able to handle it before her youngest started at Hogwarts. She'd been telling them about everything about the Wizarding world and about Harry, but she'd never spoken of The War. She'd woken up that morning and it had clicked in her brain like a light flicking on.

Her daughter, James, looked up at her with her father's eyes. "That slimy, foul git!" She snarled. "Pettigrew hid the entire time of The War and then he comes out of hiding to do that? That- that…" She trailed off shaking in fury, her little fists clenched. "I'm glad Uncle Ron got him arrested."

Hermione was glad, also. Ron had been mad enough to kill. So had she, but she didn't have the hate inside her to perform an Unforgivable curse. Ron and another man (she'd never learned his name) had tackled Pettigrew and shackled him. A dementor has swooped down though before Wormtail had been transported to Azkaban. It couldn't have happened to a nicer person as far as Hermione was concerned.

Her son, Sirius, took the photo album and opened it to the page of Hermione sitting on Harry's lap in their old flat. "I barely remember him." He whispered, running his fingers over his father's face. "I hear stories, but it's never the same."

Hermione felt sadness well up inside of her but she smiled at her children. "He was a good man but his death was senseless." She hugged them tightly to her sides. "He loved us all very much."

Sirius looked up at her, his black over falling every which way, and she smiled. "You look just like him, except for your eyes. Those are Granger eyes." She winked at her son.

Sirius grinned widely and ruffled his own hair. "I do, don't I? Will people know who I am?" He was so shy. He loved school and was excelling at Hogwarts. She was so thrilled they'd opened it back up after The War. Her children deserved the best they could get.

"You bet." Hermione told him and checked her watch. "But it's late. You guys should go to bed."

"Awe, Mom! Can we just look at the pictures one more time? Please?" James widened her eyes and stuck out her lip into her signature pout.

Hermione mock sighed but she nodded and they settled in together to look at the pictures again. She flipped to the one of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she traced his finger over her and Harry who were waving wildly at them. Fleur and Bill were dancing crazily and looked so incredibly happy. Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny and Ron grinned stupidly at the camera.

"Look at Uncle Ron! He looks so silly!" James giggled and pointed.

Hermione laughed and flipped the page. This was a newspaper clipping from a Muggle newspaper of Harry and Ron towering on either side of Hermione, all smiling hugely. Hermione remembered the intense heat that day and the idiotic reporter that had gotten on her nerves. _Three teens struggle through intense heat wave. _The caption read. She grinned and flipped the page again.

The other picture was of the three of them sitting together at the breakfast table in the kitchen of their old flat.

"Muggle cameras are weird." James made a face and poked the still picture. "The people don't even move!" She complained. "That's no fun. Oh! I want to look at the wedding ones!"

Hermione rubbed her daughters hair and let Sirius turn the page to the pictures of her and Harry's wedding. Smiling faces of friends and families waved and danced around the dance floor.

"Wow, Mom, you look beautiful." Sirius said.

"Thanks, honey, but I think that's enough for tonight. It's time for bed, you two. Go upstairs and brush your teeth."

They groaned in unison. "But Mu-u-u-um!"

Hermione laughed and stood up. "Now!" She swatted at them playfully and they giggled and ran up the stairs. Hermione went to set the picture album back on the shelf when sometimes fluttered out to the ground. She bent to pick it up.

It was the letter they'd found on Harry's person in his messy writing, after Pettigew had performed the curse. It read simply:

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I don't know if I am going to have to die to defeat Voldemort. If you are reading this that means that I did. I hope you forgave me for using the killing curse against Voldemort. I am sorry; I wanted to grow old with you and watch our children grow. Know that I love you and our beautiful children and that I will never stop watching over you all._

_All my love, _

_Harry._

It had been so out of character for him tow write like that, Hermione had read and re-read the letter so many times it had creases in the parchment and tear stains blotted the green ink.

She read the letter once more and tucked it back away in the album. "I love you." She whispered to the empty room, fiddled with the diamond ring on her fingers and went to tuck thier children into bed.

The end.

* * *

_So, what'd you think? Review for me. Something long and pretty and nice. I like nice things._


End file.
